


Fermé

by Melie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, John, Sherlock. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fermé

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Moffat et Conan Doyle.

« Fermée, répéta Sherlock. Et puis-je te demander ce que tu entends par « fermée » ?  
\- J'entends qu'il t'est impossible d'y accéder.  
\- Et je déduis de ton assurance que Mrs. Hudson est au courant... bien. »

Sherlock alla s'affaler sur un fauteuil et commença à pianoter sur le portable de John.

« J'envierais presque ton ignorance. Si tu connaissais l'importance de l'expérience que tu viens de perturber... j'imagine que tu retires une certaine satisfaction pour le moins illogique à savoir que même Mycroft n'avait jamais effectué une telle trahison ? »

John acquiesça avec un sourire. Cadenasser la cuisine ne lui avait jamais paru une aussi bonne idée.


End file.
